1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head provided with a plurality of pressure chambers including piezoelectric portions, and a method for driving the liquid ejection head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid ejection head provided with a plurality of pressure chambers including piezoelectric portions has been known. When the pressure chambers are shrink-deformed, a liquid filling the pressure chambers is ejected from ejection ports.
In such a liquid ejection head as described above, it is known that vibration (i.e., residual vibration) is produced in the piezoelectric portions when the pressure chambers recover the state before the shrinkage deformation takes place. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-276273 discloses a liquid ejection head which detects the residual vibration and determines whether an ejection state is normal or abnormal in accordance with a vibration pattern of the detected residual vibration.
In the liquid ejection head in which residual vibration is produced described above, in a case in which two adjoining pressure chambers shrink-deform sequentially, there is a possibility that vibration produced in the subsequently shrink-deformed pressure chamber is superimposed on residual vibration of the previously shrink-deformed pressure chamber. Such a situation may possibly cause various defects: for example, in the liquid ejection head described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-276273, there is a possibility that precise determination in the ejection state becomes difficult.